La falta de comunicación tendrá consecuencias
by William Power
Summary: Traducción de: Miscommunication leads to fallout. Autor:Missile.x . Ultmamente Phoenix a estado actuando muy extraño y a Maya no le toma mucho tiempo saltar a conclusiones de porque de esto. ¿Sus salvajes asumpciones tendra consecuencias positivas o negativas? Solo hay una manera para descubrilo. ;D
1. La incomunicación y sus consecuencias

**La falta de comunicación tendrá consecuencias.**

Phoenix Wright

Me mire de arriba a abajo en el espejo, e intente sonreír, acomodándome la camisa y pasándome una mano por el pelo; tratando de arreglarlo lo mejor que pude con el poco gel que tenía en la mano.

Respire profundamente, y trate de imaginarlo. La imagine a ella sentada conmigo en el sofá. Viendo algo probablemente tonto; La princesa rosa, quizá el Samurái de acero. ¿Qué _otra_ cosa vemos? Ella acurrucada sobre mí con mi brazo sobre ella, La manera en que esta siempre esta cada que hace frio y no hay ninguna manta de repuesto. Tragando aire otra vez, trate de imaginar su cara en frente de mí, esos hermosos ojos, la pequeña y linda sonrisa que hace.

"¿Ah, Maya, alguna vez quisieras ir a tomar alguna vez conmigo?" Lo dije en voz alta y aunque es una situación inventada me sonroje de la vergüenza, aun sin poder creer que voy a hacer esto. _¿Quizá la frase es muy torpe? De todas formas quizá solo piense que lo digo como amigos. _Pensé, mordazmente. Quizá debería decir- "Maya- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?" _Eso es muy infantil_. Decidí, preguntándome si una confesión sería mejor. "Mira, Maya, desde lo de Hazakurain he tenido estos raros sentimientos hacia ti… al principio no sabía lo que eran pero con el tiempo, he estado empezando a pensar que, bueno- de verdad me gustas. Mucho. Mas que una amiga y sé que esto suena estúpido y que probablemente destruya nuestra amistad y que eres muy joven para mí pero-"

Suspirando me detuve y gire la mirada, _see, eso la convencerá, Phoenix. Señala todas las razones por las cuales no deberían estar juntos. ¡Mmm, atractivo! No._ ¿Quizá solo debería ir a por todo y besarla? ¿A quién engaño? Ella enloquecería por completo.

"Maya… creo que eres la persona más hermosa que jamás haya visto."

"Alguien piensa mucho en sí mismo." Dijo Maya que estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa amplia. Me aleje con un brinco del espejo. Puedo ver como esto se ve mal pero francamente, estoy agradecido de que no escuchara la primera palabra de esa oración. Digo, ella no pudo o de otra manera dudo que estuviera actuando tan normal. Ella sigue sonriendo, "Todo el gel, las ropas de moda. ¿Si sabes que la vanidad es un pecado?" No me lo tome tan personal, se que solo esta bromeando. Si me tomara sus burlas en serio tendría problemas de auto estima ya que Maya se burla de mi _bastante_.

"Maya, no hay nada de malo en cuidar tu aspecto. Si quiero verme bien en el trabajo, lo hare." Dije, quitando la mirada del espejo y dirigiéndola hacia ella.

Pero ella solo se ríe, "¿Por qué? Si soy yo la única que te ve todo el día."

_No bromea. Ella de hecho no tiene idea._

"¿Y qué estás haciendo ahora?" Ella dijo, sabiendo que la seguiría. "¿Además de mirarte en el espejo con esa expresión de enamorado en tu cara?"

La cosa es que, tengo esta expresión porque ella estaba allí. Ella esta tan dolorosamente inconsciente al respecto y no podría estar más feliz al respecto. Literalmente no tengo idea de cómo reaccionaría _sí_, no- _cuando_ le diga cómo me siento.

"Ah, nada realmente. Bueno, tengo algo de papeleo-" Respondí lentamente.

"Olvídate del papeleo. Deberías hacerlo después. Deberías hacer algo divertido como am-"

Ya sé que se aproxima. Espera…

"¡Hamburguesas!"

Esta niña me va a comer completo. Pero agarro mi billetera de todas formas. "Bien, pero será la última esta semana." La verdad, voy tenerla difícil pagando esto de todas maneras. Pero me doy cuenta que vale la pena si la hago sonreír.


	2. Saltando a conclusiones

**Saltando a conclusiones **

Maya Fey

Me sentí muy emocionada mientras nos íbamos. Bueno, ir por hamburguesas siempre me emociona pero, ¿Cómo lo digo? Nick se ha visto muy bien últimamente. Pero, más de lo usual. Digo, el usualmente se ve bien ¿Pero últimamente? _Wow._

Recientemente me burlo de él por lo mismo, pero la verdad, la desordena y picuda cabellera, las nuevas camisetas (Y hablo en serio, el otro día el se trajo algo de crema hidratante para hombres.) – Lo hacía verse increíblemente bien. Es genial salir con él; tener a un candente mejor amigo que te lleva por hamburguesas todo el tiempo es bastante bueno.

No creo que le importe que me burle de él. Más o menos así es como funciona nuestra amistad. Él es firme y yo soy más relajada y así nos cancelamos el uno al otro. Puedo contar con él para que me diga que me estoy pasando y yo le digo cuando está actuando muy viejo y aburrido. Desde luego, ni siquiera creo que _él_ sea aburrido, ni viejo. Pero el puede ser muy, muy tacaño a veces. Sé que está atravesando por un momento difícil ahora así que decidí pagar las hamburguesas esta vez para sorprenderlo.

Estamos lado a lado en el pavimento, por suerte el puesto de hamburguesas esta a la vuelta de la esquina pero él sigue casi irrumpiendo en mi camino y entonces se disculpa y se aleja bastante de mi. Está actuando raro otra vez. Lo ha estado haciendo últimamente.

De verdad, solo han sido cosas pequeñas, ha estado actuando raro acerca de que estemos muy cerca. El otro día se avergonzó bastante solo porque lo abrace. Creo que es por eso de la edad. Él probablemente está preocupado de que parezca un pervertido que tiene una novia mucho más joven que él. Espero que no sea eso, me gusta abrazar a Nick. Realmente apestaría si decidiera que todo contacto es inapropiado de repente.

Nuestras manos rozan entre sí accidentalmente y él aleja la suya; tan rápida como un rayo. Desearía saber que le pasa.

Y entonces, mientras nos acercamos al puesto me llega de golpe. De repente lo he descifrado- las ropas, el cabello, la retracción por cualquier contacto físico.

Le debe gustar alguien. Él debe estar saliendo con una mujer, o trata de impresionar a una. Es la única explicación. Me siento como una idiota por no haberlo visto antes y siento como algo de sangre se apresura en mi cabeza por el descubrimiento que me toma por sorpresa. No sé como sentirme por esto.

"¿Maya, estas bien?" Él pregunta, "No has dicho nada el camino entero. ¿Qué pasa?"

No estoy segura de lo que pasa. Me siento extraña, como si todo el aire se saliera de mis pulmones. Por supuesto que está interesado en alguien. Era estúpidamente ingenuo de mi parte asumir que se quedaría soltero para siempre. Y últimamente se ha visto tan bien que cualquier mujer lo querría.

_Oh Dios. Creo, que va a tener una novia. Él va hacer que se venga a vivir a nuestra oficina. Se casaran y tendrán muchos hijos. Él no tendrá tiempo para salir conmigo cuando tenga unos hijos adorables y una esposa hermosa y ardiente._

Mi mente se coloca en sobre-carga y sé que estoy saltando el arma, pero de repente me siento como si lo que predije fuera a pasar, es cierto. "Am, de hecho me siento un poco enferma. Quizá deberíamos olvidarnos de esas hamburguesas." Conseguí hacer una sonrisa débil. Ni siquiera estoy mintiendo. De repente, Me siento muy enferma y por primera vez, no estoy segura de que las hamburguesas me hagan sentir mejor.

Nick parece consternado. "¿Enferma? Eso no es bueno. Am, ¿Quieres volver a casa entonces?"

Casa. Nuestra casa que, antes de que lo sepa, estará llena con la basura de otra chica. Sé porque me siento tan enferma. Estoy celosa. No puedo soportarlo; la idea de vivir con otra chica, otra chica saliendo con nosotros, una chica linda que quiera abrazar a Nick, besarlo y dormir en la misma cama que él. Estos sentimientos son tan repentinos, es desorientador. ¡Porque me ha tomado hasta ahora para darme cuenta de que me siento así!

No sé que hacer. Todo está pasando muy rápido y mis pensamientos están girando fuera de control. "N-no" tartamudee, "Creo que iré a casa y tu deberías ir por la hamburguesa. Yo er, necesito estar sola-"

"No es como si quisiera una hamburguesa, todo esto fue tu idea y no hay forma de que te deje ir sola si te sientes enferma. Podrías colapsar o algo." Creo que trata de parecer consternado, pero más que eso parece lastimado porque de repente decidí ir sola.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Créeme, no es nada serio creo que es ah- Cólicos. Probablemente tengo mi he, regalo mensual." Estoy sonrojada ahora. ¿Regalo mensual? ¡Quien lo llama de esa manera! Aunque está bien. Se por hecho que él no querrá molestarme por eso ahora. Él incluso parece un poco enfermo.

"Oh ok. Muy bien, ¿de todas formas podría volver y ayudar? Necesitas una botella de agua caliente o algo-"

Estoy sorprendida. Realmente no esperaba eso. Estaba segura de que se coloraría y tartamudearía algo incoherente. ¿No es así como los hombre reaccionan cuando les dices que estás en tu periodo?

Tan paralizada, apenas puedo pensar en algo que decir, solo asiento con la cabeza. "Okay. Si. Digo, si quieres" ¿La chica que le gusta? Ella es la chica más afortunada del mundo.

"Genial. De todas formas tengo que hablar contigo." Él mira a sus pies.

Me quede callada. No puedo pensar en nada más que decir aparte de "No quiero oír acerca de esta chica con la que me estas reemplazando." Pero no puedo decir eso. Es inmaduro y él solo me apartaría con esto "Aww, Maya, nadie va a reemplazarte." Y un mes después estaré de vuelta en Kurain porque no quiere que llene la oficina cuando Cynthia se vaya a vivir allí. Apuesto que ese es su nombre. Ella seguro será rubia con senos masivos y piernas largas, Quizá sea una abogada que surfea en su tiempo libre cuando no está ganando concursos de belleza.

Estoy con el ceño fruncido y mirando al suelo. Nunca vi esto venir, ¿Celosa de una chica que ni siquiera he conocido? ¿Por qué Nick no debería encontrarse a alguien? ¿Por qué el no debería ser feliz?

Yo _quiero_ que sea feliz, de verdad. Solo que no puedo creer que la persona con la que quiero que sea feliz sea _yo_.


	3. Exagerando

**Exagerando**

Phoenix Wright

Caminamos de regreso a la oficina y no puedo evitar sentirme aterrado. No logro entender porque está actuando tan extraña. ¿Y si lo descubrió todo? Es por eso que no quería que me regresara con ella. Debió de darse cuenta que dije su nombre más temprano. Me hice una promesa a mí mismo. Que dejaría las cosas claras cuando regresara. Y no estoy muy seguro que esto del periodo sea verdad. Suena más como una excusa.

Ella no está diciendo nada y estoy sudando como loco. ¿En que estaba pensando? La idea de que esté interesada en mi es absurda. Soy _muy_ viejo para ella. Ella es muy linda, divertida y extremadamente asombrosa para mí incluso si tuviéramos la misma edad.

Realmente deseo que diga algo, lo que sea para hacerme saber que ella no está molesta. Necesito que entienda que no es mi culpa que empezara a sentirme de esta manera.

Estamos de vuelta. Decidí romper el silencio. "Entonces… ¿Quieres una botella de agua caliente?" Dije tentativamente.

"Mmm, si. Seguro, lo que sea." Ay una tonalidad inquietante en su voz.

"Muy bien." Esto es tan incomodo. Empecé a hervir la tetera y vi que se sentó en el sofá. Me dirigí a sentarme a su lado mientras espero. "… Maya con respecto a esa cosa; Necesito hablarte al respecto-" Pero ella me corta.

"Nick. Ya lo sé todo. Está bien. De todas formas creo que quiero irme a la cama." Ella no quiere verme ni nada. Es horrible.

"Maya, Por favor no seas así… ¿Cómo puedes saber? ¿Escuchaste lo que dije antes o qué?" Necesito una respuesta. Algo no está bien. Ella parece haberse dado cuenta muy de repente y no puedo imaginarla actuando tan cruel por algo como esto.

Ella todavía no quiere verme a los ojos. "Está bien, Nick. Y era tan obvio. No sé porque me tomo tanto tiempo darme cuenta. El cabello, las ropas. Ha estado enfrente de mí todo el tiempo." Ella dijo de forma plana, sin tono ni emoción. Siento como un nudo en mi estomago se empieza a formar.

"Cierto. L-lo siento, Maya… no quise-"

"Nick, como dije- está bien. No puedes evitar sentirte así por alguien. Me mudare lo antes posible." Habla como si tratara de evitar llorar.

"¡Woah! ¡Mudarte! ¿P-por qué tendrías que mudarte? Mira, ¡No quiero que esto arruine nuestra amistad Maya! Digo, me gusta vivir contigo-" No puedo creer que piensa que debe mudarse por esto. Es tan fuera de personaje para ella actuar de esta manera.

Nunca espere que se pusiera _feliz_ porque tengo sentimientos por ella. Pero tampoco pensé que actuara de esta manera.

"Es muy incomodo." Ella dijo, creo que está llorando ahora, pero no puedo darle un vistazo decente a su cara. Quiero poner mi brazo alrededor de ella o algo pero estoy asustado de que me pase de la raya. Realmente no puedo creer que esté actuando de esta manera. "Quieres espacio. Y no quieres que llene la oficina. De todas formas apenas pago la renta…"

Estoy casi sin palabras, pero no silenciado. "¿Por-por qué estas actuando de esta manera? ¿Por qué querría 'espacio'? ¿Para quién?"

"¡Espacio para tu novia!" Ella grito, con lágrimas derramándose por su cara. "No quiero estar en medio de tu pequeño nido de amor, ¿Okay?" Y con eso ella se va a su habitación y azota la puerta.


	4. La verdad

**La verdad**

Maya Fey

Tenía que irme de allí, no quería que me viera llorando así. Digo, es tan tonto, sé que esta vez es demasiado, asumir que él quiera que me mude de aquí y que ella se mude aquí, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me siento enojada, celosa y traicionada.

La cosa es que, no tenía sentido porque un segundo después la puerta se abre y él está allí, en el marco de la puerta, él esta de brazos cruzados y parece más confundido que enojado. "Maya… ¿Qué quieres decir con 'nido de amor'? y más importante, ¿Cuándo conseguí una novia?"

Pero estoy llorando como una idiota ahora, la cara enterrada en mis palmas, tendida enfrente de mi cama. "Solo déjame sola, por favor."

"No puedo hacer eso hasta que me digas que te pasa. Porque empiezo a creer que tenemos los cables cruzados."

Esnife, "No sé quien es ella, okay. Pero sé que te gusta alguien y vas a querer que se mude aquí así que es mejor que me mude lo antes posible. Sé que estoy llorando y que parezco enojada, pero no me importa. E-Estoy bien… más que bien- Estoy muy contenta de que conocieras a alguien, pero por favor vete."

Aunque el todavía no se va, en su lugar él se sentó en la cama enseguida de mi y poso su mano sobre mi hombro. Siento como mi corazón se acelera. Este debe ser el peor momento para fantasear con mi mejor amigo. Me pregunto si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si me hubiera dado cuenta hace un mes, cuando él empezó a actuar raro.

"Maya… no tengo idea de donde sacaste que tengo una 'novia'. Literalmente, ni idea. Definitivamente no tengo una. ¿Por qué creerías eso?"

Sigo esnifando, respondí sin levantar la cabeza de los brazos, pero decididamente mejor ahora que dijo que no tiene una: "No se me ocurre otra razón por la cual te obsesionarías con tu aspecto, y entonces dijiste que querías verte mejor. Yo s-solo pensé que tratabas de impresionar a a-alguien."

"_Estaba_ tratando de impresionar a alguien, Maya… pero no era alguna chica. Era…" Él se detuvo, lo escuche tomara aire profundamente. "_Eras tú_."

No sé que decir y mi corazón esta palpitando de forma incontrolable. Tanto, que me asusta que pueda explotar. "¿Qu-qué?" Solo pude tartamudear eso, volteándome para verlo.

Él parece muy avergonzado, pero habla de todas maneras. "Lo siento mucho, digo, pensé que era obvio… ni siquiera llegue a pensar que creyeras que había alguien mas."

Me levante del suelo para sentarme a su lado, desafortunadamente aun incapaz de hablar. Mi mente parece procesar la información lentamente y me siento feliz yo literalmente siento que podría flotar.

"Mira, sé que es ridículo- que me gustes. Digo, tu eres muy joven; bonita y divertida y amable… iba a decirte una vez que regresáramos. Incluso estaba practicando en la mañana que me encontraste y te hubiera dicho antes si no te hubieras enojado conmigo… Pensé que estabas molesta por cómo me siento."

"Nunca." Le dije, finalmente. "Pensé-" Pero él me corta.

"Creo que los dos hemos hecho ya suficientes suposiciones."

Nos vemos el uno al otro, sus ojos vagando en mí. Tengo tantas ganas de besarlo, esa cara es demasiado perfecta para ser real.

"Pensé que te gustaba alguien… ¿Pero no es así?" Dije con voz temblorosa, una vez más para confirmar que no mal entendí lo que dijo. Parece que he hecho eso todo el día.

Él sacude la cabeza, "¿Quién podría llegarte a la medida? ¿Quién puede animarme de la forma que lo haces y hacerme sonreír sin siquiera intentarlo? ¿Quién podría forzarme para ver aburridas películas y a comprarle hamburguesas todo el tiempo? Y lo más importante, ¿Quién va a limpiar el inodoro cuando estoy enfermo?- ¡Au!"

Le golpe con mi almohada juguetonamente. Y él le dio un 'codazo' a mi brazo con el puño, me miro directo a los ojos y dijo completamente serio: "No hay nadie más; solo tú."

Y entonces puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y me beso. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo acerque a mí, inexplicablemente lagrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos a nuestras bocas juntas.

"¿Estas llorando?" Él pregunto, dejando el beso con un aspecto consternado.

Asenté con la cabeza y esnife, sacando un pañuelo, por no querer desanimarlo por una nariz mocosa. "S-sí, pero no te preocupes. Yo solo, estoy feliz. Ni siquiera sabia como sentirme hasta que tu-"

Él sonrío un poco y limpio una lagrima con su pulgar. "Bueno, en ese caso, Estoy feliz de que acabaras en el lado malo del palo, porque acabo de ser rechazado."

"Me hubiera dado cuenta eventualmente, ha estado en frente de mi por semanas pero nunca entendí porque me sentía de esa forma." Le mire de nuevo y estaba feliz de que él apenas pareciera capaz de contener su alegría.

"Eres tan hermosa-" Él dijo, jugando con mi cabello. Aun estábamos sentados en mi cama. Me deje llevar tanto por el momento, que olvide donde estábamos.

"Tú también." Él me sonrió y entonces mi estomago rugió. Parece que ahora que la crisis se acabo, mi apetito regreso.

"¿Hambre?" Nick pregunto, Claramente él escucho también.

"Oh, lo siento, parece que mate al romance, ¿No?" Respondí, me sonroje un poco y silenciosamente maldiciendo mi constante hambre.

Aunque él solo se ríe. "No, eres adorable. ¿Qué te parece si vamos por esas hamburguesas por las que íbamos?"

"Eso suena perfecto." Respondí, porque la verdad es así.

Alguien una vez dijo que _la falta de comunicación tendría consecuencias_, pero por una vez, de alguna manera hiso lo opuesto. Me enseño sentimientos que ni sabía que tenía.

Aun no puedo evitar preguntarme si las cosas hubieran ido mejor si solo le hubiera _preguntado_ porque estaba actuando tan raro, aunque.

Bueno, se supone que es mas por el viaje que por el destino, pensé mientras nos paramos, mi mano con la suya mientras se inclina para besarme, de nuevo.

Pero de nuevo, con un destino así de bueno, ¿A quién le importa cómo llegamos aquí?


End file.
